The konoha 13
by GrimReaper99x
Summary: What if the konha 12 was 13 and the new ninja was the stronger,deadlier and just as mercless. My own character will be in this story that I made up so thats the only thing I will not disclam. also pleas review. Parings narutoXsakura Axle(my CH) X temari and others, Anyway pleas read, thanks. and this my first fanfiction so dount juge.
1. Chapter 1

The Kona 13

Summary: what if the Kona 12 was 13 and the new ninja was stronger and deadly than all of them and just as merciless.

The newly formed team 7 was celebrating at Ichirakus for there successful mission in the land of mist.

"Awh man that, hit the spot .naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto will you shut it!" Sakura said slapping the back of his head "ah come on Sakura, I'm just in a good mood. I mean with all the chunin exams and I've got a bridge named after me"! naruto exclaimed

"Speaking of you saw those sauna ninja" Sakura said

"Yeah, that red-head he's…he's different" sasuke said

"And that new ninja that's taking the exams with us" Sakura added

"Hmm yeah but don't not worry about that now, let's celebrate!" Naruto yelled.

As team 7 made their way to the exam room they saw there friends. Shikamaru,ino,chogi,kiba,hinata,shino,neji,tenten,lee and the new ninja. He was cladded in black, black samurai Brest-plate with a spiked right shoulder guard and fully armored arm, his left had a flat shoulder guard and the rest was bare with the exception of a tribal tattoo that covered his for-arm and a fingerless glove, his lower body was a mix of standard ninja gear and battle plat greaves, and spiky black hair with a x scare on his left cheek.

"Well looks like were all here" kiba said

"Yes, finally lets go" naruto yelled

"Calm down, you idiot" shikamaru said

"I'm jut ready!" naruto said energetically

The new ninja chuckled under his breath naruto looked at him with arched eyebrows "what"

"Nothing" "you got a name?" kiba asked

"Cores I do" he said sarcastically "my name is Axle"

"I'm naruto that's dog boy" "Hey!"kiba barked at him

"I mean kiba , that's ino, the sleeping guy is shikamaru, that's chogi,shino,hinata(who blushed)neji, sakura, lee,tenten and this is" "I'm sasuke" he said looking dead at him " well nice to meet you all speacly you" he sayred looking at ino shikamaru opend one eye "watch it" in a warning tone "my bad, so which team am I in" " I think your with us" chogi sayed "sounds good"


	2. Chapter 2

The Kona 13 CH 2

The chores of the exams continued from the paper up till the point they were duking behind a bush while Garra preformed his sand coffin jutsu .

When they had left, team 10 came out of the hiding. "That guy is scary" ino said with a shudder. "Who..what is he" chogi said looking at the blood-spattered remains on the forest floor. "Whatever he is I don't want to fight him" Shikamaru added "oh, but I do" Axle said griping his blade.

"You think you can beat him it will take someone like Sasuke to take him down"Ino proudly "I want to fight him to and I'll take drain them both of chakra."

"Yeah right."ino said with cherty, Chogi chuckled under his breath,shikamaru stared at him contemplating wither he could or not. "your just not that strong enough to take down my sasuke"ino proclaimed.

He chuckled loudly "well I'm about to prove you wrong, and you've never seen me fight now allow me to remedy that." He threw a kunai past ino's head then they heard a cry of pain, the group turned to see a sound ninja wearing a face mask and a standard ninja outfit with a kunai in his left shoulder "Aghhh…you little brat!" then charged at them, Axle unsheathed his katana,leaped forward and drove it into his right shoulder pinning him to the forest floor. He removed the blade and put it inches above his throat. "I'll take that scroll now" he said darkly "O..ok,but you'll let me live" the sound ninja pleaded "sure" axle said sarcastically "Ok,here"he threw the scroll at Shikamaru. "Thanks... you dumeass" and thrusted the blade in to his neck ,shika-ino-cho looked wide eyed completely stunned at the scene. They could here a deep gurgling noise deep in the sound ninja's throat then it secede and his rolled to the back of his head and axle removed his blade as he did the body form of chakra flowed into axle. Axle closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh with a smirk on his face. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT"shikamaru yelled "Oh my….Im going to be sick" ino said bent over ready to throw up, and chogi just stared wide-eyed. Shikamaru staring at the dead ninja "what did you do to him", "when I said I was going to drain there chakra I was being literal" he said winced at him "your going to kill sasuke and garra ?" "well Im certainly going to try" he said whith a smirk. "NO!,your not going to touch him"ino snapped at him. "and your going to stop me? besides only if I fight him so calm down." "Hmp"and with that ino stormed off followed by chogi who was still just staried at him "don't ever threaten her again". "I thought you'd be happy that I'm going to kill sasuke,then you could move in hahaha um.. So to speak" "look lets just move on to the compound" "ok" and with that they departed.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I forget this, DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

The Kona 13 Ch.3

Team 10 arrived at dusk after their encounter with team 7. "Finally we're here" Ino said with relief, "yeah, I'm hungry I hope they have food" Chogi added. "lets go, I need a nap, let's go."Shikamaru lazily ground. "I need to clean soul terror". They all turned to him, "what" Ino asked curiously. Axle drew his sword "this is soul terror" still coated with the blood of the sound ninja. "Um..right…l..let's go".ino nervously said.

As they made their way down the hall,Shikamaru,ino and chogi stopped as they saw the sand ninja. The one with the puppet was lend against the wall, the blond kunoichi with the fan had her hands on her hips and the red head had his head slightly turned. That's when they noticed Axle was still walking, "what are you doing" Chogi whispered sharply axle just smirked as he got in front of the group. "Look it's one of those leaf wimps" kankuro said "I dount know kankuro he looks different" "oww I think she's in love,garra"kankuro said "he looks like a wimp to me". Axle smirked "says the guy with the doll on his back" "What'd you say?" "You deaf to?" "That IT!" kankuro yelled going for his puppet, Axle head-butted him, then kneed him to the ground, placed his foot on his throat and pressed down. "Konkuro"Temari yelled placing the fan to axles head and he could feel sand going up his left leg, then the rest of his team showed up.

"Stop dame it!" ino yelled "if you kill him we're screwed so let him go NOW!" Axle with a smirk on his face looked at the sand siblings then at konkuro (who was turning purple) "do you think you could kill me before I kill him haha". "Yes" Garra said, Axle shrugged his shoulders lifting his foot and taking a few paces back. Konkuro panting hard, shot him a look "You're Dead", "well if we fight it will be to the death" Axle said looking at garra . "we'll see".konkuro barked .Garra wincing his eyes said "Yeah we will. Let's go"Konkuro got up and started down the hallway followed by Garra,Temari still staring at Axle, smiled then went after her siblings.

"You really know how to make friends" Chogi said (thinking how dead he was) "That blond looked like she likes you"ino said with glee "garra looked like he "wanted to kill you".shikamaru added "the fillings mutual" Axle said darkly. "Isn't the next stage a tournament"Chogi asked out loud. "YES!"Axle said whitha wide smile"

"This is going to be good, troublesome" shikamaru said. And with that they turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own naruto.

The Kona 13 Ch.4

Axle and the rest of team 10 watched as Naruto beat Kiba, after he rejoined the group he was smiling up until he caught a glimpse of Neji because he nearly killed Hinata, then the next names where called "Axle vs. Jun-ko.,"Who's Jun-ko?"Regardless axle made his way to the middle of the complex and saw a figure waiting for him.

He was dressed in a standard ninja outfit without a facemask and a scar from his upper brow down to the corner of his chin. "You killed my brother "he said bitterly "OH, you mean that sound ninja from the other day hahahhahaha" "you find his death funny?!" "hahha no, the way he made this weird gurgling noise from the in his throat when I shoved my sword threw his neck!" "DIE!" and jumped at him. Axle side-stepped, grabbed his leg and whirled him to the other side of the complex under the statue.

He recovered and made hand signs "Clone jutsu!" Instantly six clones appeared two at Jun-ko's sides, two in the middle across from each other, two flanking axle. "Searing sound jutsu" then a dog whistle like sound echoed and the air around axle began to shift unnaturally then a flash-bang white light enveloped the building.

When everybody regained their sight they saw Axle with small cutes over his entire body. Axle digging his pinky in his ear "that was loud" he said sarcastically, jun-ko completely stunned "H..how the hell are you still alive", "because that was weak". After a few moments he smirked "now it my turn" axle said darkly slowly unsheathing soul terror and placed it at his side "get him" jun-ko said and the clone behind axle charged ,Axle turned his sword around and back-stabbed the clone and it dispersed. Chakra leaked out of the sound ninja "what the.. get him"all the clones charged at axle and in the blink of an eye all of the clones dispersed and a large amount of chakura flowed out and into axle "Whats happening to my chakura!" " It takes chakura to summon and sustain clones and when I take them out with this blade I get that chakura from you, but that doesn't matter because it's the original that I'm after". Jun-ko charged at him with a kunai, axle slashed upward and a log appeared. "what the..ugh" he coughed out blood, he looked down to see a shuriken impaled threw his chest He fell to his knees. From the top of the building jun-ko jumped behind axle and pulled out the shuriken, instantly blood flowed out like a crimson shade of rain "hurts doused it". Thinking axle was dead he took a few paces and turned "what the"! upon seeing the dark ninja with a hole in his chest "hehehehe…hahhahaha!" "what are you" "heheh…. your death".

Jun-ko drew a kunai and both charged. Slashing at each other violently until they crossed blades "you're going to die like your brother" axle said darkly "Im going to kill you!" "you already did remember and that plan didn't work to well" then they parted, jun-ko attacked widely, axle duked and slashed diagonally.

The sound ninja fell on his back and started to crawl away , taking soul terror with both hands "wait,WAIT!" putting his arm out "wai..agh" axle slashed at his arm and severed it t the elbow, blood spewed out like a fountain. Holding his half-arm "aghhh..w wait I surr.." axle shoved the sword in his mouth "ninja's never surrender" and thruster threw his head. As he withdrew soul terror a body shape of chakura flowed into axle. "Axle advances" the announcer said.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer do not own naruto.

The Kona 13 Ch.5

All of his wounds healed as the last bit of chakra flowed into him, when he rejoined the group they just stared at him.

"How you are not dead" sakura said "Because I'm just that badass" he said with a smirk "was that really necessary" sasuke said suddenly "he would have done the same to me or did you miss the part when he threw that shuriken through my chest". "He douses have a point" choji said. "Let's say you fought one of us, would you have killed" sasuke said "Depends" he said smirking. "On what" Axle chuckled under his breath "On power and you're chakra, Lets say we fought I would have taken those eye's of yours…and I still aim to" he said darkly  
Sasuke winced his eye's "well even if you did you're not an uchiha".

"Normally you'd be right but when I take chakra from somebody with exceptional power I have the option to learn all of there jutsu and instantly master them….so if I get your eyes I could get the mongeckio sharingon like you brother" sasuke secede his neck "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" axle punched him in the gut and he collapsed.

Grabbing his stomach, panting and coughing fiercely "How ..(cough) do you …know .that" Sasuke barely managed to say. Axle looking down at him said in a serious tone "because Iv fought him before he used that gen-jutsu of his, I was trapped in there for..for I lost track of time and the pain you can't imagine" Sasuke now on one knee "and he just ley you go"

"No, when I was at the edge of death I made a blood-packed using the reaper death seal" Everyone stared at him " the reaper death seal?" naruto said confused "it's a forbidden jutsu so you wouldn't know it" then heard a thud and turned to see that kakashi had dropped his book and was staring at axle. "h..how is that possible" kakashi said horror struck "well you're a jonien so you must've seen it before" Axle said in a dark sarcastic tone. Kakashi let out a sigh "unfortunately…. Yes" "then you know the blade that he carries "unsheathing and holding across in both hands "this is its mortal version and with it I'm unstoppable" he said with a sneer.

"Nice" he turned to see Temari smiling at him "I just came to say congratulations on you're fight". "ah..thanks "axle said with a light shade of red on his cheeks, Temari smiled and left and axle chuckled under his breath.

The next fight was announced and the exams proceeded forwarded, after a few more matches the semi-finals were complete.

Reapers note- first off IM SORRY it took so lone for an update causes laziness, high school, laziness again, tired, found it troublesome BUT im back so ill update more frequently thanks for hanging in there and oh yeah review.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Kona 13 ch.6**

**I don't own naruto so lawyers back the fuck off! Also pleas review so I know people read it.**

The month for training passed rather quickly and the participants gathered at the arena grounds. Axle was the third to arrive proceeded shikamaru and neji and one by one the rest of the kona 13 followed with naruto being last. The first fight was neji and naruto, after an extensive naruto emerged the victor. The next was shikamaru and temari who gave up because he ran out of chakura.

Then his name was finally his name was called "Axle vs. sasuke" said uchia was surprised

"wait, Im supposes to fight garra right?" never the less he proceeded to the fighting grounds where his opponent was waiting for him who had a sadistic grin on his face "haha this is going to be good"  
"and quick sasuke said taking his stance. Axle drew soul terrior and its sheth to dual weald, and chared at each other with killer intent radiating in the air.

At the stands….

As the fight ensued the rest of the kona 13 wached (whith the exeption of rock lee who was in the hospital from his battle with garra)  
"who do you think will when" naruto asked curiously  
" you mean who will live" shikamaru added bitterly  
"what's that supposes to mean, shikamaru!?" naruto said slightly annoued.  
"well he said he was going to kill him and garra" shikamaru explained  
"do you think he could do it" naruto said slightly worried  
"its possible" kakashi said darkly  
"s..sensei how can you say that" sakura said

"you've been traing him haven't you" naruto said

"yes…but to fight garra" kakashi explained  
"shud we stop the fight" naruto asked  
"no…..in the finals we cant intervene like we did hinata there are only two ways to stop give up or die….and knowing sasuke his pride wount let him leave the fight shamfully" kakashi said recalling how his own pride got his friend obito killed years ago.

"Sasuke can do it hes the b.." naruto said heartily  
"NARUTO LOOK!" sakura yelled and the rest of the group turned there attention to a brutal sight

(_**And here's where I got the name reaper)**_

Sasuke was panting hard, covered in bruses,cutes and a wide slash wound across his chest. Axle had a kurini in his shoulder and 3rd degree burns on his left arm and lower neck but showed no signs of physical pain.

"Well iv got to hand it to you, youre tougher than I thought" axle said with a smirk  
"Im an uchia, what did you expect" sasuke said still panting hard  
"that you would die, like your clan"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, MY CLAN WAS THE BEST IN THE FIRE NATION!" sasuke yelled full of rage

"Not really, if they all can be killed in one night by a teenage that's relly weak NO, pathetic sasuke" axle said sadistically  
"shut up, SHUT UP,SHUT UP!, IM GOING TO KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE'S DONE BUT YOU, YOU WILL DIE FIRST!"

He turned quickly and in a flash was on the side of the arena wall preforming hand signs. "CHIDOREI!" and ran down the wall, hit the ground and charged him "NOW DIE!" sasuke screamed he extended his hand to deliver the blow and launched at his target.

Axle almost whiteout effort leand to his right and with his free hand grabed sasukes chidorei wrist and drove soul terrior threw his for-arm.

Sasuke let out a blood curdling scream and slowly the chidorei dispersed

. Axlw removed his blade, as he did the chakura form of the sasuke arm flowed in to axle. Whith his left arm he twisted sasukes blood soked arm then kicked the young uchias in the chest and sent him flying.

He landed on his back and slied a good 5 feet. Slowly he rose to one knee griping his useless right arm, "what did you do to me!?"  
Axle with an evil smirk "I took all of the chakura out of you're arm and mastered you're chidorei, iv know things even kakashi didn't know"  
"..n..no" sasuke said in denial, he tried to preform a jutsu but nothing happened.  
"What you didn't know is that know is that you can change the shape of the chidorei….like this" picking up his sheath (which he lost earlier in the fight) he sheathed soul terror. He extended his right arm then the chidorei reappeared and pointed two fingers at the uchia who was now standing.  
"say goodnight, CHIDOREI!" axle yelled as a thin straight blast spear-like lightning impaled sasuke through the upper-right coller bone and pined him to the wall 2 feet above the ground.

"AGHHHH!" sasuke screamed long and loud and axle just smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Kona 13 CH.7**

**I DO not own naruto, axle however is my own character that I put in the naruto world.**

"AGHHH!" sasuke screamed in agony  
"SASUKE !" naruto yelled abought to jump from to jump from the stands but was restrained by shikamaru and choji.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HE'S KILLING HIM!" naruto screamed at them  
"we cant interfere, naruto" shikamaru said.  
"but we cant just sit here and wach him die!" sakura screamed whith tears in his eyes.  
"Pleas do SOMETHING kakashi –sensei!" ino yelled while being held in a death lock by said copy-cat.  
"Im sorry but…h..he can only save himself" he said trying not to chock up.  
"NO DAMN IT!" naruto said in a demonic manner.

At the hokaga standes (sorry if I misspelled that)

The third turned his gaze from the fight to the kazakaga who was wide eyed, shaking and could here the licking of lips.  
"lord kazakaga, are you felling alright" the third asked.  
"W….who is that ninja" (who was slowly walking toward the impaled uchia) the 'kazakaga' asked  
"oh…him that's axle, he part of the kona 13 his bingo book is rather complicated but will be updated after the exams" the third explained  
"I…I see" the sauna kaka said  
the third remembering what kakashi said after the semi-finals

_Flashback  
_

_The third was reviewing documents at his desk then heard a swirl of leafs  
"hello kakashi" the third said not even looking up from his work.  
"Hokag-sama, I have something to report abought one of the 13"  
"oh…and what would that be" the third said cursory.  
"Axle…he..he" kakashi trying to find the words to say  
"(sigh) he's what kakashi"  
"immortal" kakashi said reluctantly  
"really a mere genie is immortal, and just how is he immoral hmm?" the third asked annoyed  
"the death reaper seal" a name that sent shivers down his spine  
"kakashi that justu and name are not to be taken lightly as I'm sure you're aware"  
"I know but its true he even has the death gods blade and whates more he can reap chakura with it Iv seen him do it, watch this"_

_kakashi then preformed hand signs and a image apperd out of the air, it was the fight with jun-ko. After the last bit faded and the body of chakura swirled into axle and his wounds healed.  
_

_To put it lightly the hokaga was surprised "that really was that accursed blade! How did he get it hataka, HOW!"  
"he said he made a blood pack using the jutsu while he was caught in the monkgeko sharingon, apparently the death god made an appearance and made an offer, based on what I saw he's a master swords man with that katana,is faster then might guy and lee combined, can instantly master a jutsu when he absorbs the victim's chakura, and can regenarat based on the chakura he gets and who knows what eles he has yet to prefom a single jutsu whether his own or someone else thus making him immortal, and the worst part of all he's sadistic, laughs at pain, and is completely merciless." Kakashi explained._

"_Monkego that means itachi" the thired thought  
"it sounds much how you copy jutsus" the third said  
"yes but I don't master them, nor do I kill my opponent "  
"what is do you think is his ranking" the third asked out of curiosity  
" above sanine and kaga, stronger then any demon, he coud probley take on a tailed beast alone but Iv come to two conclusions." Kakashi said  
"and what is that?" the third said  
"one, he's been holding back this entire time and has only been using 10 percent strength."  
_

_The third gulped "and the second"  
"He's a junjurike…of the death god" kakashi said trying to holed in his fear  
" I need to call a emergency meeting with the console"  
"hi, hokaga- sama" then kakashi took his leave  
_

_The third slumped back in his chair "Kami help us"_

_End of flashback_

The old hokaga was snapped out of his train of thought and turned his attention to the filed.

The blood soaked battle ground..

Axle was slowly walking towered his opponent.  
Sasuke was trying to pull the lightning-spear from his sholder but when he tried it shocked his hand. When axle was finally reached sasuke he had a inhuman green (think of grimmjow from bleach)  
As a last ditch effort to he pulled a knife and slashed at him, instinctively  
axle grabbed his wrist and took the knife from his hand and impailed it through his hand pining it to to wall sasuke screamed yet again his bodey was on fire he never felt this extent of pain before.  
"j…just …finsh it" sasuke said with a shaky breath  
"mmmm not yet im having to much fun" axle grabed sasuke other hand dislocated the sholder, steched it out the side, un loged the kunai from his sholder and shoved it through his hand. Completely crucifying him.

"ahhhha…..just…just HURRY UP AND KILL ME!" sasuke screamed wanting desperately to be out of this agony which axle met with a insane laugh

"Now the real fun starts" axle unsheathed soul terrior and placed it half an inch from sasukes eye " Now I'm going to make good on a promise I made"  
" no…..damn you" sasuke knew what was coming slowly chakura leaked out of his eyes (think of when you take a dragon soul on skyrim) and into axle.

And when they opened they were mongeckio sharingon.

Sasuke felt the last chakura bit of chakura leave his eyes and looked into axles which was now monkego pupils.  
" now Im going to do what youre brother did to me."

Instantly sasuke was thrown out of his world and in a place that made hell look like a holiday

He was still pined to a chunk of wall in the middle of a grassless battleground littered with bodies but he recognized them as his clan, the uchiha clan but the worst part of all was his parents heads on spikes right beside him, the sky was black and the clouds a deep crimson red, and it was raining blood. He tried to scream bur couldn't, he looked up to see axle with a strange purble-black transparent demon behind him like delve trigger from DMC 4, andthe death reaper if you want a description look it up on naruto wiki)

Axle had black eyes with a blood-red crescent and had his sadistic smirk.

"WHERE AM I!"sasuke screamed  
"heheheh…HAHAHAH" axle roared a insane laughter  
"you're in my world now sasuke " in a demonic tone (think of hollowed ichigo from bleach) then he pulled out a group of throwing stares "time for a little target practices" then threw one. Instantly he felt a strong sting of pain in in stomach he bit down on his lip so hard it bleed not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. After the 13th jolt of pain he closed his eyes, held his breath put both of his feet against the wall, and with all his remaining strength pushed until he felt both blades leave his hands which shot him back to the real world.

He found himself back in his world and looked at his hand to see a dimed shape gash with blood still poring out but stll has the lighting-spear in his shoulder with left him dangling. He then looked to the upper leaft stands to see naruto being held back by shikamaru and chogi, kakashi was holding sakura who was wailing fiercely, ino had fainted, and kakashi was looking dead at him with eyes full of sorrow, and everybody else who had cared for him.

He then scaned the crowed looking at the villegers after all he was the last uchia the prize of the leaf. Then he came to hooded face but then slowly reveled his self, he recounized those eyes from hell.  
"ITACHI!" he yelled.

(this was suppose to be end of chapter but I'm felling genius)

"ITACHI" sasuke yelled at the figure who was staring back at him.  
Axle looked at sasuke then at the clocked figure in the crowed  
"oh…..this is prefect" he sais sinisterly.

He ripped out the lighting spear and dispersed it, then grabbed sasuke throat before he fell to the ground.  
he looked at him foe a moment then threw him in the middle of the stadium, lumped on top of him in mid-air and brutally kicked slammed him to the ground (casshiren sins style) causing a small creator to form. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, axle started to countlessly bash sasukes face with his fist until his knuckle brock he was laughing insanely the entire time.

Axle stood above him still laughing, then he grabbed his neck, lifter above him in the air with his left hand cocked back his right hand and a black chidori appered.

axle took a look at sasuke for a moments his face was blooded, bruised and swollen he could not open his right eye. Blood slowly leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

The dying uchiaha muttered something.  
"what was that, sasuke" axle said amused  
"I…i…itachi…I'm…..going to kill you!" sasuke half-yelled  
"Oh, really I don't think you're going to kill anything sasuke"

Sasuke spit blood in his face and slightly smiled "g..g…go..to..hell"  
Axle growled and raised sasuke above him, cocked back the black chidori.  
"YOU FIRST!" and thruster the chidori threw his chest.

**Some of you hate me now, REVIW Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dount own naruto The kona 13 Ch.8

_sasuke's mindscape_

Before sasuke went deaf he heard a female voice scream his name  
"Sakura…Im sorry….you to naruto …Is this how it ends, its strange I don't feel any pain"  
"Why was Itachi crying" sasuke pondered  
"I guess It doesn't matter anymore ….I guss it never did, I was so stupied I spent most of my like chasing revenge…revenge….that was my true enemy..… the sad thing is it took me dying to realize it ha..ha….its funny…funny…"  
Then everything went numb and the last uchia embraced death with a smile.

The blood-soaked stadium

Axle recoiled his right hand that was socked in blood.  
He looked to his left arm, his hands still holding sasuke collar and lightly threw him followed by a loud thud, axle took a moment to look at the slain uchia.

Sasuke eyes were closed closed whith a smile on his face, his chest was still bleding and shredded leaving a few ribs and organs exposed.  
"well I guess its time" he said unsheathing soul terrior.

Axle stood over sasuke beaten body and impaled the blade in what was left of his chest, then drew out the remainder of his chakura .  
Walking away, as always his wounds healed themselves he let out a long sigh, but then he turned his gaze to the crowed. They were dead silent. He shrugged it off and let the new found power sink in.

After taking a few steps he felt a demonic spike in chakura.  
He turned to see a group of ninja jump from the stands,  
It was naruto, sakura, ino, shikamaru,choji, and kakashi who all ran to sasuke side.

They circled him, naruto looked down at his friend's body, sakura buried her head in narutos chest and wailed fiercely. Ino was no better, she had collapsed on shikamaru chest and was eyeing axle and crying at the same time, choji had his hand on ino's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Why didn't you just surrender" kakashi said sadly as he looked down at his student.  
"WHY!? (sob) why did you kill him" ino screamed at him then continued to cry into shikamarus shoulder.  
"He is..haha…WAS a ninja, and death is a everyday aspect, he could have surrendered" axle said shrugging his shoulders.  
"OH like you were going to let him live, those two ninja at the exams tried to surrender but you still killed them!" shikamaru yelled  
Axle grinned at him "eh I guess you're right, he would have died anyway"

Naruto was gave him a stare and killer intent quickly filled the area "you're going to pay"  
"And you are going to make me huh" axle said with a insane smile  
" HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!" naruto yelled sadly looking back at sasukes body.  
"If I were you Id worry abought his real brother. That got kakashis attention  
"What!" kakashi said knowing how dangers' the situation turned.  
"when he was impaled on the wall he looked at all of you then at a clocked figure but ill never forget those eyes, It was itachi uchia of that I have no doubt and he was crying". Axle said seriously  
"you're lying" kakashi said trying to second guess him  
" he was the one who broke my mongeco" axle said  
"If itachi is here this is bad, this is.."

Then the hokaga and kazakaga appeared beside the group accompanied by two ambu black ops members.  
"Hokaga- sama, kazakaga-sama I'm sorry.." kakashi said respectfully trying to hid the sorrow  
"Don't apologize, you all just watched a comrade and friend die" the third said then gave axle a glare.

" I suppose you still advance…young man that blade may I see it" the thired asked

Axle unsheathed soul terror and showed the old man .  
"I see, tell me how did you made a packed with the death god ". The third asked  
Axle smirked " well after Itachi damn near killed me, he presented himself and offered me the mortal version of his blade, anybody who's seen it know the sword and I accepted and started my life as a shinobi and as far as I can tell its going to be successful." Axle said with an insane smile on his face.

Naruto gently let sakura go and calmly walked up to axle, coked back his right hand and threw a demonic punch at him only to have it caught by said target

"hahaha…nice naruto, you want to kill me huh, that's WHAT IT TAKES HAHA"! axle said loving the moment.  
That just added fuel to the fire, naruto eyes became slit and blood red, his hair was getting deep crimson highlights, and he canines grew 2 inches, nail gave way to sharp claws.  
"Naruto CLAME DOWN" Kakashi said as the 2 ambu got into battle stances  
"HE's GOING TO SUFFER!" Naruto said with kyuubi backing his voice  
"Well allow me to show you MY darker side" Axle said happly

Axles dark hair grew into a spikey main and his skin became pail, teeth became as sharp as knives, the tattoo expanded and grew into a sleeve running up his arm, his eyes changed shapes into a blood red moon crescent and the background became pitch black.

" and that's not even a fraction of my power" axle said in a bone chilling voice (hollowed echigo voice from bleach).  
not only had appearance changed but his strength as well, he tightened his grip on narutos arm until he forced him on one knee.  
by this time the hokage knew a fight like this would destroy the villige, he was abought to call the ambu when something unexpected happened.

"Pleas stop naruto, don't spill blood on top of more blood, pleas there's a time and place for everything but not now" she said hugging him from behind on her knees.  
The words reached naruto and he slowly reverted back to his normal self "O..ok sakura" he said normal. Axle let naruto arm go, and was abought to leave when he noticed the kazakaga trembling, and staring at him.

'_Such power to make the kyuubi submit, I must have him'_ the 'kazakaga thought.  
Axle winched at him knowing something was off, the third noticed this also.  
"Lord kaza.." the third had started  
"Sasuke was suppose to be my vessel, but You are a better choice so you will take his place" he said as he removed his head dress to revile the snake sanien Orochimaru.

The thired was shocked but quickly got into his battle stance  
"Stop old man you will have you're turn" orochimaru said

Then the snake pulled his sword out of his mouth and shoved it in the ambu to his right and slowly let him slide off trying to grab him but landed dead.  
The second ambu was in front of the hokaga with his kunai drawn.  
"Tsk, Tsk you left you're self open" then snapped his finger and on queue a vine of snakes spurted from under his feet and tangled, bit then drug him into the ground while he was screaming.

Then he turned to axle who was still in his dark form, with soul terror in a samurai middle stance.  
"You're power ….its..its" then proceeded to lick his lips.  
"You will give it to me!" orochimaru said tearing off his disguise  
"Im going to pass" axle said knowing this was going to be one hell of a fight  
" ITS NOT AN OPION!" orochimaru hen stretched his neck out twored axle in hops of landing a bit.

Axle side-stepped and loped his head off, causing his body to collapsed  
then he noticed no chakura came to him.

The a huge white snake lunched itself out of the body like a husk, instead of scales it had other tiny white snakes, and deep purple eyes .It reared its head up  
"BEGIN THE ATTACKE!" and on queue small feather started falling like snow knocking the crowed out with the exception of the ninja at the stands, explosions went off in different parts of the village, and a 70 foot tall sake with three heads appeared on the outskirts of the village, sound and sand troops began flooding in, the invasion had begun.

The serpent hissed and knocked everybody out of the way with its powerful tail except axle and the hokaga. The third grabbed axle and the side of orochimaru and they disappeared.

The group reappeared on top of the building then a wall of flames appeared around them.  
"Now one can help you now old man" the serpent said  
"The same can be said of you" the hokaga said throwing off his robes reveling his battle armor and summoning his kain like weapon.  
"Come my old student, lets see if you remember all I taught you, COME OROCHIMARU!" the old man yelled  
"Not yet, FORRBIDEN JUTSU!" the snake said Then the ground started to rumble after a few moments two coffins appeared out of the ground.

"No….not them" the third said sadly then two figures stepped out reviling the first and second hokaga's.  
"It saddens me that we meet like this" the first said  
Axle stepped between them "don't worry I can take care of these guys go get the snake" axle said putting soul terror on his shoulders.  
"Besides these two are strong and my sword demands that I slay them"  
"You seem sure" the second said  
"don't throw you're life away boy" the second said  
" Im not throwing it away, NOW come at me so I can send you back to the afterlife" axle said charging at them.

The first placed his hand on the ground "Wood style!" immediately wooden beams started to shoot out of the ground and fowling axle trying to get to him, axle used this to his advantage and kicked demonic charkura in to his legs and jumped into the air this caused the wood to follow him, at the tip of his jump he landed on the beams ,slid down them which gave him momentum as he came at the first with incredible speed and right when he was at the ground he leaped off causing the wood to crash in to its user. Axle reappeared beside the first who was impaled to the ground with the wood still pushing threw him and the ground.  
The first was still 'alive' and trying to stop the wood from going any further  
"Agh well played boy, well played….ugh it's a good thing I don't feel pain"  
"Really? Lets test that" axle pushed soul terror threw his head causing him to twitch badly then finally stopped, axle removed the blade followed by chakura.

Slowly the body reverted back to the sound ninja that shino defeated.  
He turned his attention to the second.  
"you're turn" axle said with a smirk on his face pointing his katana at him.

The second pointed his palm at axle "WATER RELISE!" then a spiral beam of water shot at him. Axle smirked he charged soul terror with a large amount of dark chakura, then molded it, changed its nature until chirping could be heard, and dark electric current shot out of the blade meeting the water in the middle causing a stalemate both energy's pushing into each other.  
" Its no use boy my current has more chakura in it" the second yelled  
"That's not the point" axle yelled back with sneer  
Then it hit the reanimated hokaga "waters weakness is...lighting"  
"BINGO!, AND IT'S A CONDUCTOR!" axle yelled as he pushed more black lighting  
into the attack. The electric current flowed threw the water until it reached its target and slammed over 40,000 watts of electricity into the second that made his water explode across the area, burning his arm to ashes.

Axle spotted the second on his knees, stiff, one less arm and wide eyed.  
"t..that….was…clever..boy" the second said with a smile. "My names not boy its AXLE!." "Ill remember it" the second said smiling  
Axle walked to his side raised his sword to an angle with both hands and decapitated him samurai style.

After receiving his chakura he turned his attrition to the third hokaga who was battered and bruised.  
"you're not looking good" axle said  
"Yes I'm not as young as I use to be, so you took those two impressive it's a sham they were disgraced in such a way by that worm ,anyway I believe I know a way to beat him, the reaper death seal" the third said hesitantly  
"Really that will kill you" axle said  
"I am well aware of that but I can weaken him using that then you can land a killing blow, besides I be dead in a few years anyway and this will make up for my past sins" he said accepting his fate  
"fine" axle said  
" REAPER DEA…" he found him self unable to finish his sentence because of something warm running up his throat, he cough he look at his hand to see blood. He coughed a second time with more blood coming out he looked at his stomach to see the gleam of a dark blade, the object turned sideways then violently sled across and cutting out of his side half-way cutting him in half. He landed on his side grabbing his shredded stomach trying to keep the blood and organs from coming out, he looked up to see axle covered in blood looking doen at him whith those crescent eyes.

"ugh..w..why" the old man said barley holding the blood back  
"The power I have comes at a price" axle said with a smirk then the death reaper manifested behind axle and he smiled as if greeting an old friend.  
"t….there will be a reckoning for this" the third said trying not to black out from the pain.  
"I don't think so you used the death seal on orochimaru but didn't kill him so I finished him off" axle said smiling  
"but he's not weakened" the dying hokaga said  
axle kneeled down next to him in whispered in his ear " I can use the death reaper seal with no consequences" before the old man cud respond axle had stuck soul terror in his heart then everything faded away.

"Sorry" axle muttered to the old man then turned to the Wight snake, the death reaper mimicked him exactly.

Axle spread his arms and so did the reaper " now..REAPER DEATH SEAL!" intensity black chains shot from the sleeve of the death reaper and into the sake earning a cry of pain.  
"AHHH" orochimaru screamed  
" I LOVE IT WHEN THEY SCREAM HAHAH" axle said instantly  
"RIP DEATH REAPER!" axle yelled then the chains retracted followed by screams, then all the strength in the snake then a BOOM and thud.

Orochimaru was eyeing axle as he slowly approached him he could not move only watch.  
"My how the mighty have fallen" axle said smirking  
"shut up!"orochimaru yelled at him. With all the willpower he had he launched himself at his killer.  
axle immediately ducked and raised soul terror, slicing orochimaru from the bottom jaw down to his snake belly getting a purple blood shower.  
The snake landed a few feet behind axle and kept staring at him  
"d..dame it" uttered the snake sanine  
" the worlds better off without snakes" axle said then drove soul terror into his head after removing it droves of chakura blasted into axle followed by a blue explosion that caused axle to black out.

**AUTHOR NOTE- SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, PLEAS REVIEW I WANT YOUER OPIOUNS AND IF YOU WOULD DO THE POLE.  
THAMKS AND REVIEW **

**Reaper99X OUT.**


End file.
